The Fall of Catelyn
by link5767
Summary: Catelyn Stark has been kidnapped by the soldiers of Kings Landing. This event begins the most difficult trials of her life as she will learn to survive, no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

**Catelyn**

Catelyn opened her eyes and saw darkness; something was wrapped around her eyes. She could hear a clopping and the sounds of wood hitting the ground, she was in a carriage. She tried to lift her arms but something was holding it down. _"Remember, what you were doing before." _She thought as she closed her eyes and tried to recall her last moments before being taken.

_13 hours earlier_

"You will go into the forest and collect some herbs for the doctors." Robb stated strongly to Catelyn, "What has happened to your men, the squires, the ones who would be able to go into the forest without being easily recognised by enemy soldiers." Catelyn asked, "The squires are running other errands at the moment. The reason I am sending you mother, is because you know what to look for. I shall not forget when you looked after me when I was ill." Robb held her in his arms. "Okay, I will leave straight away." Catelyn turned and started to leave, "Be swift mother." Robb yelled as she left.

Catelyn searched the ground for the right herbs, she was no doctor but she knew what she was looking for. _"If I remember correctly, it had a slight orange tinge but was mostly green."_ She thought as she continued searching. "Ah, this is it." She smiled as she saw the flower, "Beesroot…I'm surprised there was any here, it doesn't usually grow here." She reached for the flower and grabbed hold of it. _CRUNCH. _She spun around and a sharp blow struck her face, she fell to the ground. Opening her eyes, the vision was blurry but she could just make out who hit her…It was a soldier from Kings Landing!

_**Chapter 1**_

"_I'm being taken to Kings Landing!" _Catelyn began to panic, she knew she couldn't talk her way out of this, she had to do something or else it would be over. She began pulling her arms upwards, trying to break the object that was bounding her. _"One firm yank." _Catelyn ripped her arms upwards as the binding broke, as did her left wrist. She let out a small scream at the pain, covering her mouth with her right hand. The carriage came to a stop; Catelyn dropped her arm back down trying to make it look like she was still bound. _"Don't make a noise, Cat." _She thought as she heard not a single sound from outside. Sweat started to drip from her forehead as the minutes seemed like hours.

_Bang! _She heard something hit the ground outside, someone was walking towards the door of the carriage. She remained silent, pretending to be asleep. _Creek…_The door opened and Catelyn tried to control her breathing and perspiration. It became silent again, Catelyn started to regulate her breathing as she started to hear her captor's breathing. "THE B*TCH BROKE THE ROPE!" The guard yelled. Catelyn lurched forward and drove her head into the man's chest, and ripped the blindfold off her face, the man was unconscious. The man was holding a sword; she quickly grabbed it and jumped out of the carriage.

The light from outside blinded her; Catelyn stumbled to the floor as her legs and eyes quickly adjusted. She climbed onto her feet and started to run, she didn't know where to go but she ran. She glanced back and saw that nobody was chasing her so she stopped to catch her breath. _"How did they know where I'd be? It seemed too planned. They even had a carriage." _Catelyn thought to herself as she regained her breath. She took a few steps forward, and her feet buckled. _"Still not used to the ground yet." _She dug the sword into the ground to support herself while she pushed herself up. Catelyn sighed as she wobbled, trying to regain her balance. "My hair!" Catelyn let out a scream as a hand grabbed her hair. She tried to pull away but it was no use, she quickly scanned the area, remembering where she planted the sword. She leaned forward attempting to reach the handle, and with one thrust she pulled herself free, pulled the sword out of the ground, and swung it at the attacker, embedding the blade in his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Robb**

"Have everyone search for her. I want her found now!" Robb ordered his men, "Relax, Robb, I'm sure she's fine." Talisa said placing her hand on Robb's shoulder, "It's been about thirteen hours Talisa; she wouldn't take that long." Robb pulled away from her grip "I pray she's safe." Robb said with a worried look.

**Catelyn**

Catelyn pulled the blade out of her attackers head; the blood pooling on the ground around him. _"Don't stop Catelyn, get away"_ She thought to herself, dropping the blade. She took a step forward and fell to the ground, letting out a small yelp; she seemed to have twisted her right ankle. She stood back up and continued walking, with her right hand on her leg for support and her left hand just hanging; she ignored the pain and moved on.

_Four hours later_

Catelyn was struggling to keep herself standing, there had been no sign of people since she started and the pain had only gotten worse. _"I need to bandage my ankle and wrist. But first I need Beesroot." _She searched her clothes to see if she had kept some before being taken. "Aha." Catelyn pulled out a few Beesroot flowers; she slowly sat down, sliding her ankle down carefully. Gripping onto the sleeve of her shirt, she tore two long strips off and placed them neatly on the dusty ground. Taking the Beesroot flowers firmly in hand, she gripped tight and attempted to ground them with one hand. Crumbling the flowers into pieces, she sprinkled them lightly onto both of the torn strips.

"_I need some water." _ She scanned the area but didn't see any water immediately. Catelyn tried standing but her ankle would not let her. _"I have to think of something." _She weighed the options, carefully thinking through what she could do. Moving her head closer to the makeshift bandage, she spat on it, but it quickly dried. _"That's not gonna dissolve the flower." _Searching her thoughts once again, she had another idea, making her cringe. _"It has to be done." _

Using her right hand, Catelyn pushed herself up, trying to place all her weight on her working ankle. She moved over the bandages, and began to squat. The pain in her ankle was unmeasurable, but she knew she had to do it. Catelyn pulled down her undergarments, and began to urinate on the bandages, she moved between the two making sure both were wet enough. After stopping, she pushed herself to the side of the bandages, grazing her backside. _"This pain, Catelyn…Do this for Robb; do this for Arya and Sansa." _She thought as she pulled her undergarments back up. She used her finger to mix the urine with the Beesroot, cringing a little at the act.

After successfully mixing the Beesroot in, Catelyn grabbed one bandage and tried tying it around her twisted ankle. _"It's difficult with one hand, but not impossible Cat." _She pulled it hard against the ankle, wincing, but making sure the Beesroot didn't slide out. Eventually, Catelyn had bandaged her ankle but now she cringed at the thought of bandaging her wrist. Pulling the bandage hard against her wrist, Catelyn screamed. _"I have to do this!" _Wincing at each tug of her wrist, but ignoring the pain the best she could.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Sansa**

Sansa gazed out her bedroom window, watching the birds fly past. Her eyes wandered down and she noticed a large group of people in the street. _"What's going on out there?" _Sansa wondered, her fingers tapping on the windowsill. She tried to make out what was happening, and to her it looked like a riot was starting. "Wait…Is that?" She leaned closer to the window, spotting a woman unconscious in the crowd, "Lady Margaery!" Sansa rose to her feet and quickly left the room.

"Step away from her! Leave now!" Sansa screamed at the rioters as she ran for Margaery. "She supports Joffrey, she will not be spared." A rioter yelled back, "And if you kill the one who is to marry Joffrey, what guarantees your safety?" Sansa asked as she cradled Margaery in her arms. "Who are you exactly? Who do you support?" A man stepped forward from the crowd, Sansa stopped, her thoughts becoming muddled. "Well, girl, who do you support?" The man asked. Sansa turned her head down, "I support no one." She mumbled, her heart beating faster.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" The man said crouching down to hear her, "I support no one." She said again, avoiding eye contact. "So tell me, if you support no one, then why do you wear the clothes of a noble?" The man said, his eyes wandering down to her cleavage. "Or are you a whore that gets payed a little more than others?" The man laughed, pulling his pants down, Sansa turned her head. "Go on whore; let's see how much you're worth." Sansa's eyes swelled up with tears, as she heard a whisper, "Don't worry, Lady Sansa." A knife slid down from Margaery's sleeve, she quickly sat up, grabbed the man's penis, and took the knife to it; the man froze. "Didn't your mother teach you how to treat a lady?" Margaery stated, twisting the tip, the man grunted in pain, "Now tell me, who do you support?" Margaery asked, "No one, my lady." The man mumbled, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"So tell me, if you support no one, then why do you wear the clothes of a serf?" Margaery asked, digging her nails into the skin of the penis, the main yelping. "B-B*tch." He mumbled, Margaery smirking at his comment. "Wrong answer." With one firm yank of the knife, his penis no longer attached. The man fell to the ground screaming, soon wrenching in the foetal position. Sansa sat stunned at Margaery's strength, her mind unable to focus. "Let's go." Margaery rose to her feet, grabbing Sansa's hand. "O-Okay." Sansa was lifted to her feet by Margaery and they ran, Margaery laughing.

**Catelyn**

Catelyn opened her eyes, and slowly sat upright. _"I must have fallen unconscious." _She looked at her wrist, the bandage successfully tied, with her right hand she touched it, and she winced at the pain. _"It's not as bad as before." _Her hands wandered down to her ankle, which was also not as painful as earlier. _"It's dark, it's best if I move now, it'll be harder for people to spot me." _Catelyn struggled to stand; the pain was less present but still made it difficult for her to move. _"If I go North, I should reach Winterfell." _Catelyn began walking, with her mind set on not stopping, she was going to survive, no matter what it took, and she was going to see her family together again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Robb**

Robb sat at the foot of his bed, his hand sliding down his face. "Get some sleep, my lord." Talisa said, caressing his cheek. "Talisa, I've been separated from my whole family. Bran is most likely dead; nobody has any knowledge of what's become of Arya and Sansa. And my father…" A single tear fell from Robb's eye. "Best not to get fall prey to grief. I'm sure your mother is fine. Rest up now, you'll need your strength when morning comes." Talisa said, her finger trailing down Robb's back.

**Catelyn**

Catelyn leaned on the tree, her legs buckling from the walking. _"How long have I been walking? The moon doesn't look like it's moved." _Catelyn wiped a hot sweat from her brow, quickly scanning the area; she saw a dim light behind a few trees. Brushing past the foliage, she tried to find the light, her vision becoming blurred. Spotting the light she started walking towards it, realising it was an inn. As she got closer, her breathing became heavier. "Help…" She mumbled, unable to shout. Placing a foot on the entrance to the inn, she lifted her hand and began knocking. "Open up, I need help…"Catelyn felt dizzy, her hand wiping her forehead, her temperature higher than normal. She then collapsed at the door of the inn, her vision faded.

**Sansa**

The door to Sansa's bedroom swung open. "Did you cut a citizen of Kings Landing?!" Joffrey yelled, waking Sansa out of her sleep. "I'm sorry, my lord." Sansa said, falling off her bed and onto her knees, "Please forgive me." She said, bowing her head. Joffrey smirked at his guard, his expression soon turned to disgust. He gripped her hair and began lifting her off the ground; Sansa was holding back the tears. "I can't have residents of the Red Keep attacking citizens of Kings Landing; we could have a widespread riot." Joffrey said, dropping Sansa to the ground, "Now, you're going to tell me. Were you the only one who did this, some people claimed they saw Lady Margaery with you." Joffrey moved closer to Sansa, _"I can't let him know that Lady Margaery cut that man…" _Sansa thought, her eyes meeting Joffrey's. "It was me and only me." Sansa said, staring into Joffrey's eyes. "Take her to the dungeon." Joffrey smirked.

_The Next Morning_

**Catelyn**

Catelyn's eyes opened, her vision was blurred but it soon focused. "Where am I?" Catelyn murmured, her grainy voice causing her to cough. "Do not speak, I've fed you some Firesnake, it fights the infection but can cause muteness in a select few. It will be best to rest your voice; you have a better chance of recovery." A female voice spoke, making Catelyn feel assured. "My name is Cerys, the owner of this inn. I have tended to your wounds, you need a few days rest and then if you choose, you can leave." The woman said, Catelyn suddenly sitting upright. "I have to leave now, I must get to Winterfell." Catelyn said, fighting past the grainy voice, "Lay down, if you do not rest, you will not recover." Cerys said, placing her hands on Catelyn's shoulders. "My name is Catelyn Stark from the house, Winterfell. I was taken by the Kings Landing soldiers; I must get back to Robb Stark." Catelyn stated, knocking Cerys' hands away.

"I know who you are, and I know what happened to you. My lady, this isn't your average Inn." Cerys said, a confused look washing over Catelyn's face. "Winter is coming, my lady…We support the Stark family, we train people to fight for the Starks, but we train them to fight in the shadows." Cerys gave Catelyn a plague mask. "What is this for?" Catelyn asked, "Like I said, I know who you are, and I know that you will want to leave straight away. This mask will keep the soldiers away from you, but do not wear it into towns, or it will have the opposite effect." Cerys handed Catelyn a neatly folded cloak, "And this?" Catelyn asked, "This is for when you enter towns, I've sewn the Baratheon crest on it, it shall provide…Insurance. Best to wear it at all times, but be careful who you wear it around."

**Sansa**

"_There is no comfort to be had in lying on a dungeon floor, but this is for Margaery." _Sansa thought as the side of her face was pressed on the floor, _"If only I could have seen through Joffrey's charm sooner, my father might still be alive, we might all still be together." _Sansa gazed through the bars of the cell; the moans of the prisoners had kept her awake all night. _"Will anyone know I'm missing? I suppose Baelish will notice. Maybe not…I wouldn't even notice my absence." _Sansa's eyes drifted back down, as the tears pooled beneath her face.

**Robb**

"Any news of her whereabouts?" Robb asked his men, "We do not know where she is, but there are some sightings, we have men checking to see if these are accurate." One spoke up, "This is ridiculous, why did no one guard her when she went out in the first place?" Robb asked, "She insisted that she go out by herself, she said that we would trample the thing she was looking for." Another man spoke, Robb's anger was clear and the men started to step back. And with one breathe, Robb let out a long scream.

**Catelyn**

Catelyn was on the move again, she had left the inn and was now wearing a cloak with the Baratheon Crest sewn onto it and a plague mask to conceal her identity. The pain was no longer present, it was completely gone, she took a mental note of Firesnake, and she had no idea what it was but she knew it was better than Beesroot. _"Remember what Cerys said, do not wear the mask in towns and be careful where I wear the cloak." _Catelyn kept walking, the limp was gone and her wrist was healed, she had no idea why Cerys wanted her to rest if she had healed so quickly. _CRUNCH. _Catelyn quickly spun around to see an arrow fly past her head, "Do not move."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Arya**

"I will no longer be useless; I will kill those who betrayed my father. I will kill the Baratheons and the Lannisters." Arya said as she finished stringing her bow, her mind and heart content on revenge. She slid the arrows into her leather quiver, one hand admiring the material. "It's really not good quality, you know?" A voice came through the door, Arya turned around to see a man, his scruffy beard hiding most of his facial features. "What do you want?" Arya stated, her hand gripping firmly on the hilt of her sword, "Calm yourself girl, I know who you are, and I'm a friend."

"You know how many people told my father they were his friends, only to betray him and have him executed by Joffrey." Arya pulled the sword down and pointed it at the man, "Look me in the eyes, and you tell me that you are my friend." She said, the tip of the blade brushing against the Man's throat. The man dropped to the floor and kneeled, "Winter is coming, my lady. My name is Lorin, and I come bringing news about your Mother." Arya dropped the sword, shocked at his words.

"You come bringing news about my Mother. How did you know where to find me? Please tell me everything." Arya said, placing her hands on Lorin's shoulders. "My lady, I can't tell you how I was able to find you. I can only tell you about your Mother." Lorin refused to look at her, "Please tell me." Arya said compassionately, lifting his head up. "Your Mother…She was taken by the soldiers of King's Landing."

_16 Hours Later_

Arya walked with Lorin, a mysterious emotion surrounded him. _"This man is different, he talks funny, and he walks funny. He is clearly an old man but he feels like a young man." _She thought, trying not to stare at him. "We've been walking for hours, where are we going?" Arya asked Lorin, her feet numb from the walk. "We are heading to see your Brother, Robb." Lorin said, happiness washed over Arya's face, "Really?! Well why are we walking, let's run!" Arya began running; Lorin rolled his eyes and started chasing after her, his endurance hiding his age.

Growing tired, Arya stopped to catch her breathing, leaning on a nearby tree; she shut her eyes as she rested. _"LORIN!" _Her eyes shot open, realising she left him behind. She quickly scanned the area, looking for him, but he was gone. "Dammit!" She kicked the tree, immediately regretting it afterwards. The pain coursed through her legs, each movement causing her to wince. _SNAP! _Arya quickly forgot the pain and looked to her right, quickly spotting a shrouded figure.

Arya moved slowly, watching her footsteps, trying to get a closer look. As she got closer, she saw the Baratheon Crest sewn on the cloak. _"One of them." _She pulled out her bow and drew an arrow, aiming at the person, she moved closer. _CRUNCH! _She stepped on a branch, alerting the person who quickly turned around. Without a moment's hesitation, Arya fired the arrow, missing the person. _"Dammit! I missed." _She thought as she drew another arrow, the person ready to flee. "Do not move." Arya said, moving into view of the person.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Catelyn**

The attacker came into sight, _"It's a boy?" _Catelyn thought, the mask betraying her vision, the person moved closer, _"A girl? Wait...I know this girl, it's…" _Catelyn started running towards her, "ARYA! IT'S YOU! ARYA!" Catelyn shouted, scaring Arya who fired an arrow in defence, it striking Catelyn in the shoulder. She fell to the ground, _"Why did she attack me?" _Catelyn thought as Arya stood at her feet.

"Who are you? Why do you wear that mask? How do you know my name?" Arya said, her sword drawn and inches away from Catelyn's neck. _"It's my mask!" _Catelyn quickly removed the mask, and looked Arya in the eye. "Mother?!" Arya dropped to Catelyn's side, her eyes swelled with tears, "I finally found you Mother! I've missed you!" She said as she hugged Catelyn. The feel of her soft skin and the knowledge that she was reunited with her daughter brought tears to Catelyn's eyes.

**Sansa**

The rusted cell door creaked open, the unoiled hinges screeched, waking Sansa from her sleep. "Wake up! The King wants to see you!" The guard said, beckoning Sansa to follow him. Sansa closed her eyes, ignoring him, she was done with Joffrey. She yelped as two hands grabbed both her arms and lifted her off the ground, the guard started dragging her, "Don't make this hard for me girl." The guard said as Sansa's feet dragged on the hard floor.

"If you're not gonna make this easy for me, then you'll suffer." The guard pulled out a sword and grasped her hair; he tightly wrapped it around the blade. "NO DON'T!" Sansa yelled, struggling to pull away, "It's your fault girl." The guard tightened the hair more; Sansa could feel the strands breaking under the sharp blade. With a burst of strength, she dug her nails into his arm and dragged them down his arm, his blood covering her.

"You little b*tch!" The guard threw Sansa off him, her nails ripping of large chunks of skin as she let go, the guard screamed in agony. "That b*tch! I'll kill her!" The guard grabbed his arm and held it tight, stopping the flow of blood. "You're gonna pay for…" The guard spotted Sansa, she was lying against the wall, eyes open and still.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Robb**

Robb opened his eyes and gazed upon Talisa, his head cradled in the palm of his hand, he watched her as she slept. With one swift movement, he brought his hand up to her hair and started stroking, his love for her emanating with each touch. "I love you, you know that." He said as he wrapped his arm around her, but as his hand touched her back, he noticed that she was cold.

He quickly sat upright and started shaking Talisa, "Talisa! Wake up!" He yelled, shaking her; hoping it wasn't true. "Talisa!" Robb's eyes swelled with tears, "Please no." He fell onto her, crying. _"Please let this be a dream." _He thought as his hands hung from the side of the bed, his fingers damp as they touched a thick wet stop. Robb glanced down, his eyes opening with disbelief and horror, gazing down at the puddle of blood.

**Catelyn**

Catelyn's hand grasped her shoulder; the arrow left little damage but still caused a significant amount of pain. "Are you okay Mother?" Arya said as she held Catelyn's hand, the warmth of her touch causing Catelyn to tear up. "Yes, my dear. It's just a flesh wound." Catelyn said as she walked hand in hand with her daughter.

"Stop right there!" A voice called out from a close distance, Arya immediately drawing her sword. "Throw down your weapons and you won't be harmed." Two men walked out from the bushes, their hands grasping their half drawn swords, "Draw your sword." Arya yelled at them "Arya don't, they will cut you down. Look at their armour, they are Kings Landing soldiers and they won't hesitate because you're a child." Catelyn said strongly, her words resonating through Arya's mind, "You said child, not girl?" Arya stated, her eyes meeting her mothers, "To them, it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl; you're just somebody in their way." Catelyn said, her arms grabbing Arya's shoulders.

"We just need the older woman, kill the girl." The larger soldier said to the smaller one who had their bow drawn, ready to fire. "NO!" Catelyn screamed as she pulled Arya in tight, shielding her. "Fire!" The arrow shot from the bow, flying towards Catelyn and Arya.


	8. Chapter 8 - END

_**Chapter 8**_

**Robb**

The doors of Robb's bedchambers banged as if someone was forcing their way in, though Robb didn't care. He held Talisa in his arms and prayed for her, wishing that the Gods would bring her back, hoping that it was only a dream, wanting to be dead also. The doors to the bedchambers broke open and dozens of men swarmed in, armed and ready to fight but Robb didn't even glance at them. "Die with honour Robb Stark, not crying over your whore of a wife." One of the soldiers said as he slowly walked over to Robb, blade drawn and aimed at neck. "Kill me." Robb said quietly, eliciting a small grin from the man. "Just like I thought, weak just like your whore of a mother." Robb turned his head, ignoring the words, the man's blade cutting through Robb's neck.

**Catelyn**

Catelyn could feel Arya's cold breath upon her shoulder, hoping that the arrow had not hit. _"Perhaps it missed?" _She thought as she held Arya close. A small groan came from Arya, "M-Mother." Catelyn reluctantly opened her eyes and looked upon her daughter, her horrors realised. The arrow had struck, deep, in Arya's neck, it was too late. "Arya please, hold on." Tears ran from Catelyn's face as she gazed upon her daughter who with her last ounce of strength, smiled and said "I'm so happy that I could see you again." Arya's body became still as the life drained from her body, and so it did with Catelyn.

**Authors Note:**

That was the end of _The Fall of Catelyn_; stay tuned for the next entry in the series titled _A Mother's Vengeance. _


End file.
